


shut it down

by wingedseok



Series: pride 2020 prompts 🌈 [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (the unconventional kind lmao), Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, T for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedseok/pseuds/wingedseok
Summary: Minghao has had enough.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: pride 2020 prompts 🌈 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783786
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	shut it down

**Author's Note:**

> this is not what i expected when i started working on the prompt, but oh well heh. happy pride month!

“You know, considering how you are, I’m surprised that you can put up with Junhui for any length of time.”

Minghao, who has been ignoring almost all of this conversation for the moment, abruptly turns to look at who would ever speak such offending words. “What the hell do you mean by that?”

The boy - because Minghao hadn’t cared to learn his name and still doesn’t give a damn enough to do so now - flushes under his heated glare. “Ah, don’t misunderstand! I don’t mean it as an insult to you.”

 _I mean it as an insult to Wen Junhui_ , goes unspoken. Minghao narrows his eyes and tries to remember why this boy has been badgering him since the beginning of the term. He follows him during the day, sharing two of his five classes but Minghao has ignored him very obviously in many kinds of manners that he was certain he would finally stop dogging after him.

Apparently not then.

“I just mean that he’s very loud and obnoxious. He’s always hanging off you like he has no sense of propriety and anyone with eyes can see that he annoys you,” he continues, too oblivious to have noticed that he has crossed into dangerous territory.

Minghao grits his teeth, eyes glancing over the boy’s shoulders to see Junhui standing a few feet away. This explains why the boy decided to badmouth him so suddenly at least. Not like it does him any favors.

“I don’t like you,” Minghao quips, uncaring of whether this will bruise the boy’s pride or ego. Whatever gets him to leave him alone is fine by him. “I will never like you. Talking shit about my boyfriend isn’t going to magically make me fall in love with you.”

The boy gapes at him, floundering about pitifully. “Your boyfriend? You mean you’re-?”

“Taken,” Minghao snaps. “I am with Wen Junhui and no one else. You would think after an entire semester of being ignored you would have taken a fucking hint already. But since you’re so fucking dense, I’m gonna spell it out for you.

“I am going to marry Wen Junhui. Don’t talk to me or the love of my life ever again,” Minghao concludes.

The boy splutters as Minghao shoves his things back into his bag, standing up and rushing off towards Junhui’s side. He takes the older man’s hand and leads them out of the lecture hall, passing their professor in the hallway. Minghao doesn’t stop though.

“I didn’t know we were getting married. When were you gonna tell me?” Junhui pipes up once they have exited the building.

Minghao walks to the quad, intertwining his fingers with Junhui’s. “I just did.”

Junhui laughs behind him. “Is that your way of proposing?”

Minghao shrugs.

“Hm,” Junhui hums. “Guess I have to accept then.”

Even though Minghao is still angry about what just happened, he stops and turns around to face Junhui anyway. Fury is pumping in his veins but it doesn’t stop him from grabbing Junhui’s shoulder and pulling him close to kiss him.

He’s certain that nothing ever will.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> [tumblr](https://hungline.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/wingedseok) | join my [discord](https://discord.gg/Q7S5QcF)


End file.
